Did it or Did it Not?
by nannygirl
Summary: That is the question...a story that twist something around. bad summary sorry guys. Better then it sounds! R&R!


_**Did it or Did it not?**_

_**That is the question!**_

"_Without giving me just one more chance to say I love you..." _

Archie quickly sat up, sweat covered him and he seemed to be shaking. Hastily he turned over to the left side of the bed in hope of finding his wife and it all just being a dream.

However when he did his heart sunk, the space was empty.

"Edith?" he called. Silence, "Edith?!" he tried again still getting nothing.

"Ah jeeze..." he simply said before getting out of the bed. Even though he had seen the empty side, and his 'Dream' had seemed to be so real he refused to acknowledge his wife's death.

"Come on Edith where are youse?" he asked taking a glance at the picture he had, that stood on the dresser, of the two of them with little Joey. Quickly he got out of bed and went over to the room across theirs or his he wasn't sure. No it would always be theirs even if this was reality he was facing.

Gloria's old room was the first place he looked, he'd found her there a couple of nights going through some of Gloria's or other family picture albums. But not tonight, no the room was dark and quiet, like it had been for awhile.

Leaving the room not even bothering to close the door, he went to the bathroom. "Edith?" he called after knocking, still nothing. He opened the door to reveal a room sharing the same quality as Gloria's. Emptiness.

Now fearing, it was true. Edith had…died, that he was alone, and he hadn't been able to say I love you once more, or even goodbye, he raced down the stairs.

The living room seemed to be the same. The piano still remained, the same TV, and their chairs still stood in their places. Was this a sign that everything was ok? Or did it just mean he hadn't had the modem or the heart to move them?

He stopped for a moment, had they had a fight before he'd gone to bed and she was over at Mike and Gloria's house? Was it morning and she was over at the Sunshine home? He hadn't even bothered to look out the window or take notice of the scenery outside of his house. Or could it be worse, we're they still separated?

Going back to what he had been doing before he had stopped to think he left to the kitchen, slowly pushing the door little by little so he wouldn't feel that much heartbreak, if she wasn't there.

So slowly he pushed the door, and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his wife sitting at the table a pen in her hand and a pad under it. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"Thank you Lord." He whispered before walking inside the room

"Edith?" he called her named softly a part of him still afraid it was just his imagination. Edith daze was broken, as she heard he name and she looked over at her husband who standing in his pajamas without his robe on.

"Oh Archie, what are you doing up it's four o'clock in the morning?" she asked

"Oh Edith." He breathed as he walked over to the table and took a seat, grabbing her hand and placing his head adown above their hands.

"Archie, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Oh, Edith it was terrible I had the worst dream!" he started to tell her.

"Well what happened?" she asked stroking his back, with her free hand.

Archie looked up at her, "Lots of things Edith! The kids, the kids they moved out to California."

"Oh my."

"And then some kid of you cousin fruit or something like dat."

"Floyd?" Edith tried.

"Yeah him, anyways his kid came to stay here with us."

"Oh that's nice."

"Yeah but she was annoying at the beginning." he simply told her, "and then Edith, jeeze, I'm gonna tell ya but don't you goes worrying."

"Alright," She told him wondering what could have gotten him so upset.

"Edith, you, died." He told her and she gave a shocked expression. "I did?"

"Yeah, youse had a stroke while youse was sleeping. And you left me alone with that kid, and the kids was still over in California, so I had to take care of most of the stuff."

"Oh Archie, I'm sorry." She said meaning it as she stroked his hair, he grabbed her hand, "But the worst part is I didn't even get to tell you that I loved you once again, or even say goodbye."

"Oh Archie, it's ok, even if that was true, I'd know you love me." She said smiling; "Besides I got some good news!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I was going over some stuff and Archie, if you wanna buy Kelsey's Bar then you should buy it." She said smiling away, Archie's smile grew too, "Really?" he asked and she nodded. Archie's smile faded, however and he shook his head.

"No Edith, I don't want it."

"But Archie I thought youse said it was you're dream to own something with your name on it? Edith questioned.

"Yeah I know, but I've seen that dream Edith and it don't look to good."

"But Archie…"Edith started

"Edith, it's settled, I don't need that bar to make me a happy man. All I need is you here by my side." He told her meaning it.

"Ooohhh Arrrchie!" she said as she threw her arms around him and kissed him, and he kissed her back deepening the kiss. Finally they broke apart and stayed in the embrace.

"Hey Edith?"

"Yeah Archie?"

"Promise me something."

"Sure Archie anything."

"Promise me, you'll never die on me."

**The End**

**Ok there ya go! i hope you guys understood, that this story was a spin on how well i think they could have done. But ya know taht old saying coulda shoulda woulda, but didn't. BTW incase your lost here's a few notes. the begining line was the last line Archie says in Archie Bunkers Place after Edith...dies and he talking to her slipper. And one more note, this took story really takes place on the episode where Archie wants to buy the bar. I believe it's also the episode where he forges...i mean traces Edith's signature.**

**Well R&R! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
